Kyoya's Challenge & Raven's Heart
by MysticalAffection
Summary: For seventeen years, Kyoya Ootori, the third son of the Ootori family, has been handed things on a silver platter. He had been treated with dignity and respect with all the money he had ever needed without needing to do things on his own. What happens when his world suddenly changes and he is forced to live as a commoner without a job? Will he inherit the Ootori company or fall?
1. Chapter 1: The Challenge

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Ouran High School Host Club or any members used in this story except for Raven. I can wish I owned Kyoya all I want but that doesn't make it true. All of this is just a figment of my imagination.**_

* * *

The third son of the Ootori family made his way down the long hallway of his father's mansion, small wall sconces lit the way as he passed many doors that led to different areas. He ruffled his dark black hair with his right hand as he sighed and knocked on the closed door that led to his father's office. It was the one room that people were forbidden to enter without being called due to business that was always being conducted.

"Kyoya, come in." The muffled voice from behind the closed door chilled him to the bone as he wondered exactly why he had been called to his father's office. It was rare that someone was called to him and even rarer for that person to be unsure of the why. He opened the door half expecting for cold wind to knock him over but was pleasantly surprised when he was still standing.

"You summoned me father, might I ask why?" His father's cold eyes searched over him and Kyoya thought that for one moment he caught a small glimpse of hell.

"I called you here because it is coming closer to the time that I am to hand over my company." His father paused to look at Kyoya before continuing. Kyoya had a look of hope in his eyes although he was sure that his father would slash it down before the conversation was over.

"You have yet to show me your worth as an heir and instead have only disappointed me." Kyoya stared at his father in disbelief trying hard not to lose his composure. He had worked hard to surpass his brothers and had only done the opposite in his father's eyes.

"With all due respect, if I am but a failure in your eyes, why have you called me here to discuss your company?" Kyoya's voice remained calm and cool like always as he looked at his father completely stunned by the judgement he was receiving.

"You are to receive one final chance to prove yourself, although this is a challenge that you will not like. This host club business is nothing short of playtime and a waste of any talent that you may have gotten from the Ootori family. I have decided that as of tomorrow you will live differently in order to prove that you are much more than just a rich man." Kyoya was confused although he knew how much his father disapproved of the host club, which was his home. Kyoya felt more free when he was with the host club whether he admitted that or not. Kyoya was about to ask what his father meant until he was beaten to it, his question already answered.

"Kyoya, you have lived in privilege for all of your life, seventeen years of being handed most things on a silver platter. It is time for you to earn your title as an Ootori." This time Kyoya was unable to keep his mouth shut.

"What is it you mean by earning my title as an Ootori, you sound ridiculous father." Kyoya wanted to continue but the look he received from his father stopped him in his tracks and he bowed his head.

"As of tomorrow afternoon you are to live as a commoner, you will have to work for what you have. Prove to me that you can make it on your own merit for one year and you will have proven your worth to inherit the company and everything that comes with it. You will be given enough funds to start you off for one month. At the end of the month all funding will stop and you will have to have a job to support yourself, is that clear?" Kyoya nodded although he was still unsure why he had to live as a commoner.

"Yes father, you have made your point. But I must ask about school." Mr. Ootori shook his head and frowned, the disappointment evident in every feature of his face.

"Thank to headmaster Suoh you will remain at Ouran Academy although you will be living in a home that has been pre-decided. That is all that is to be discussed, you are dismissed."

"But father…"

"I said you are dismissed; now go and pack. You leaven tonight for your new home and your new life begins tomorrow." Kyoya knew there was no point in trying to continue the conversation; it had already ended in his father's mind. As of the next day he would live as a commoner, and he knew nothing about such a life. As he walked out from his father's office, he bowed his head and walked away feeling powerless.

* * *

**Hello all, MysticalAffection here with an Ouran fiction.**

**Hopefully I have done alright for the first installment. I hope that you will review after reading, it definitely helps me to write the next chapter. I like to know if I am doing well.**

**If you read and review for mine I will definitely return the favor for a story of yours. **

**Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Home

From the moment Kyoya had left his father's office to the time the car pulled in front of the Ootori estate to take him to what would be his life for the next year was uneventful. He had packed up what things he had been allowed to take with him having to switch his outfits for something a little less fancy than he was used to. He didn't talk the entire time that he was being transported to his new home that was pre-chosen for him by his father, instead he was more worried about what kind of life a commoner led. He knew nothing of a commoners life other than what he had seen of Haruhi, and that was one thing he was slightly uneasy about. He shook his head back and forth so he could gather his thought before the vehicle pulled up in front of a block of apartments.

Kyoya stepped out of the vehicle before grabbing his suitcase of belongings and looking down at the key he held in his right hand. He curled his fist around it with a sigh before heading towards the bottom floor of the building and locating apartment number 7, unlocking the door and stepping inside taking a close look at his surroundings.

He shut the door behind him and turned on the air conditioning knowing that he would have a bill for it at the end of the month. He was academically smart and very good at math despite the doubts from his father. He walked over to an end table where a note sat scrawled in his fathers sloppy handwriting.

"Kyoya, I have been kind enough to pay off your first months rent already as well as have some cheap furniture sent over. Don't disappoint me son, this is your last chance to prove your worth. Remember, if you fail to impress me you lose all claims to any inheritance you already have. Your status as an Ootori depends on this year."

Kyoya crumpled up the note and growled loudly before throwing the note in the trash can which was the only thing keeping him from punching a wall. He knew his father was trying to see if he could make something of himself but it still angered him that everything relyed on this year.

He looked around the room before shaking his head and removing his shirt and laying it neatly over a chair. He had to make the best out of this year and do what he had come here to do so he wanted to at least get a feel for the neighborhood.

"What the hell, might as well take a small walk. A chance away from the rich life might do me some good." He said to himself before turning off the air conditioning and walking out the door as he locked it behind him. He smiled softly to himself as he backed away from the door only to hear someone gasp before the person thumped to the ground.

Kyoya looked to where the noise came from seeing a woman with short blonde hair trying to scrambing in picking up towels from the floor. Kyoya could hear her cursing under her breath which made him chuckle only slightly before kneeling on the ground to help her out.

"You don't have to help me, this is my job." Kyoya looked at her for a moment before continuing to pick up the mess of fabric on the dirty concrete.

"I know I don't have to...I just feel like being nice." He realized that he didn't sound very enthusiastic which meant that she could hear his annoyed tone as well.

"Like I said, you don't have to help me. Just go do what you have to do instead of burdening yourself with my mistakes." She took the remaining towels from his hands and stood up before walking away leaving Kyoya behind while she cursed at how much of an ass he seemed to be.

**I apologize for the short update, I have been super busy and haven't had a lot of time to make something really great.**

**If you have any ideas please let me know.**

**Review pretty please.**


End file.
